


Northern Lights

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Time for a joy flight!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlybyStardancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Flyby! Happy Yule!

It was cold, so that made it hard to get Starscream out for a flight. It was even harder to convince him to fly north. Oh, Skywarp got it. That whole Skyfire thing. But it was a _perfect_ night for what Skywarp had in mind. He'd even checked the forecast!

And there, Skywarp could see it, glowing in the distance, brilliant green at first, but as the three Seekers flew closer, red began to show at the upper edges. Skywarp pushed forward with a wing waggle and teasing flare of his thrusters.

"Come on!" He twisted into a dive and followed the snaking ribbon of light. "Pretty, ain't it?" Skywarp demanded as he slalomed along.

"It's just excited nitrogen and oxygen," Starscream replied, though he had caught up to Skywarp now, as had Thundercracker.

Skywarp snickered. Leave it to Starscream to avoid admitting he liked something.

Together they wove through the light, Starscream stealing the lead only for a few minutes before Skywarp teleported ahead of him with a laugh. Thundercracker shot forward, but really, neither of them had anything on Starscream when he wanted to show off how fast he was.

Not that Thundercracker or Skywarp gave up. They wouldn't be with Starscream if they dropped out that easily. But eventually they did all need a break.

Starscream was tentative as he joined his trinemates on the thick-packed ice. Thundercracker had that look he got sometimes when he was going to be touchy-feely, so Skywarp bounced forward, wings wobbling and a wide smile on his face. He glomped Starscream, knocking him to the cold ground so he could drape himself over the other Seeker. They were all flight-hot anyway and Skywarp knew Starscream wouldn't stay still long.

"That was fun, huh? Pretty, like I said, right?" Skywarp dipped in to steal a kiss and heard Thundercracker snort just before hands latched onto his shoulders.

"Primus, Warp," Thundercracker said as he dragged Skywarp up before reaching for Starscream. "You'd think he'd be less energetic after that flight."

Starscream huffed and rolled his optics, arms crossing over his chest. "Not our contrary little glitch," he said, then reached out to give Skywarp a shove.

Skywarp let himself fall to his aft and slide across the thick ice, the dusting of snow only helping him slip along. He'd seen that grin just before Starscream's hand snapped out and was happy to play along. "I'll show you a glitch!" he called, though his laughter made it way less threatening than it could have been. Skittering across the ice only made Skywarp look silly, but that was alright, especially when Thundercracker and Starscream laughed.

The laughing was the best. And when Skywarp finally skidded to a stop next to his mates, he only silenced them because kissing was even better.


End file.
